Difícil
by Noelle Granger
Summary: Isto é mais difícil do que ela esperava. TRADUÇÃO!


Autor: Inell

Tradução: NoelleGranger

Título: Difícil

Sinopse: Isto é mais difícil do que ela espera.

Shipper: Hermione/Charlie

N.T.: Esta história e os personagens não são meus, os créditos vão totalmente para Inell e para J.K.Rowling, respectivamente. Comentem!

**Difícil**

Isto é mais difícil do que ela esperava. A sala de espera está cheia de Weasleys e outras pessoas significativas. Você não pode dar um passo sem esbarrar em um ou outro. Rony está andando, parando ocasionalmente para fitar a porta do quarto de Luna. Hermione quer oferecer conforto e palavras encorajadoras sobre índices de nascimento e estatísticas que significam nada, mas podem fazê-lo relaxar. Em vez disso ela permanece em pé num canto tentando não pensar em nada.

Ela não deveria ter vindo. Quando recebeu a chamada de Moly através da rede de flu ela deveria ter inventado algum tipo de desculpa. Ela só não sabia que seria tão difícil. Agora ela deseja que definitivamente não tivesse estado em casa. Tinha sido surpreendentemente fácil evitar Luna desde que esta anunciou a gravidez. Hermione estava sempre ocupada com o trabalho e usava isso como desculpa para faltar aos jantares de domingo nA Toca quando Luna começou a aparentar. De qualquer modo, não era tão simples contar para um dos seus melhores amigos que ela não poderia estar lá quando a esposa dele entrasse em trabalho de parto adiantado.

Depois de mais um tempo ela sente como se estivesse sufocando. Existem mulheres grávidas em todos os lugares, parece. Elas caminham pelo saguão e sorriem orgulhosamente enquanto exibem seus ventres. Lágrimas ardem nos olhos dela enquanto ela levanta e murmura alguma coisa sobre usar o banheiro e tomar um ar. Ela tem que ir embora para então conseguir recuperar o controle. Ela pode sentir Harry assistindo ela ir e está aliviada por ele não falar nada. Ele é uma entre as únicas duas pessoas que sabe a verdade, mas ele sabe dá-la espaço.

O banheiro é no final do corredor. Hermione dirige-se para essa direção, torcendo ara que jogar um pouco de água em sua face ajude. Em quanto caminha próxima ao berçário ela pára e olha através do vidro para todos os minúsculos recém-nascidos. Ela fala para si mesma para continuar andando, para somente ignorar esse aposento, mas ela não consegue. A atenção dela está totalmente voltada para os bebês e ela corre a palma da mão levemente sobre o ventre enquanto chora silenciosamente.

Ela nunca tinha particularmente desejado crianças. Não era algo que ela tinha dado muita atenção, assumindo que eventualmente teria uma ou duas depois que tivesse um trabalho satisfatório e recompensador e tivesse se apaixonado. Quando a habilidade dela de dar luz foi lhe tirada por uma maldição particularmente sórdida durante a guerra, ela tinha se considerado afortunada por ainda estar viva e não ter sido pior. Conforme ela foi envelhecendo, no entanto, e todos a sua volta estavam engravidando e começando a construir uma família, ela estava tendo problemas em se considerar sortuda.

Braços fortes repentinamente a abraçam por trás e ela inala o familiar cheiro de fumaça, menta e condimento. "Eu vim o mais cedo que pude," Carlinhos diz gentilmente ao passo que repousa o queixo dele no ombro dela e beija a face úmida. "Você está bem?"

"Melhor agora," ela sussurra enquanto move a mão por cima da dele e aperta-a. "Só é difícil".

"Eu sei," ele murmura e abraça-a mais forte. "Nós podemos ir para casa se você quiser".

"Não, eu vou ficar bem," ela fala suavemente. Ela vira a cabeça e o beija gentilmente antes de olhar de novo para os bebês. "Você não se arrepende...".

"Não," ele interrompe e beija o pescoço dela. "Eu nunca poderia me arrepender do que encontrei com você ou de como me sinto em relação a você. A mão e o pai vão ter netos o suficiente para mimar. Além disso, nós sempre podemos adotar quando estivermos prontos".

Ela enxuga o rosto e não pode evitar um sorriso pelo tom despreocupado dele. "Eu te amo," ela sussurra enquanto apóia as costas contra o largo peito dele e desfruta da sensação dos braços fortes ao redor dela.

Ele beija a face dela e pega a mão dela entre as dele antes de suavemente dizer, "Eu te amo mais".

Fim


End file.
